Syrian Museum of art and culture (New Venice)
Syrian Museum of art and culture History On November 8, 2079, the Syrian Museum of art and culture opened on the outskirts of the Italian city of Florence. The museum was designed by renowned architect Mohammed Thibodeau renowned American architect who designed the Venetian Museum of art and culture as well as the series of artificial islands that make up the neighborhood of new Venice and the city of Venice. He also named Michelangelo Island where this museum was built. The Syrian Museum of art and culture was a museum that was dedicated to the art and culture of the country of Syria Islamic and pre-Islamic. this museum is also designed to protect Middle Eastern art and architecture from war and conflict. In the early 21st century much of Syria's art and culture were lost or destroyed by the terrorist groups. This museum is designed to ensure that Middle Eastern art and unique culture of Syria is preserved for future generations. They also have a sister museum in the rebuilt city of Aleppo which was fully rebuilt in 2035. The 100th anniversary On October 8, 2179, the Museum celebrated its 100th anniversary as well the 135th anniversary of Syria having a democratically elected government. The recovery of Syria from the war-torn nation into a stable country dedicated to art and culture is an amazing example of the resilience of the Middle East which has been seen throughout the 21st century and 22nd century. Because of this, the museum has a massive celebration attended by world leaders from around the world. This museum is a perfect example of the power that the museum can have two of our next generation of freedom fighters archaeologists and our conservationists. A memorial to Jedediah Simpson was also revealed in that same year. Jedediah Simpson was one of the founding members of this museum as well as the Venetian Museum of Art of culture. However, she was tragically that down in the Times Square massacre of 2071. Tragically he never saw the Museum completed. The Middle Eastern art preservation foundation The founders of this museum founded the Middle Eastern art preservation foundation 2183. Dissemination was dedicated to preserving Middle Eastern art architecture and intangible cultural heritage. This foundation was inspired by the monuments men who helped recover art that was stolen by the Nazis in World War II. This organization also celebrated the 200th anniversary of the end of World War II in 2145. 200th anniversary of the end of World War II The 200th anniversary of the end of World War II the Syrian Museum of art and culture as an exhibit that was dedicated to art that was recovered during World War II. It also displayed Raphael's painting the portrait of a young man which is recovered in 2030 after being discovered in the penthouse of former president Donald Trump. This was one of the last discoveries of stolen Nazi art. After that much of the art stolen by the Nazis was presumed destroyed or lost forever. This exhibit was one of the most popular museum exhibits ever to be seen in Venice. Category:New Venice Category:Briasemp22 Category:New museums